militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team (34th Division)
The 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team is an Iowa Army National Guard unit that is part of the 34th Infantry Division. Its headquarters is in Boone, Iowa. History The history of the 2nd Brigade Headquarters began in June, 1924 with the activation in Boone of Headquarters Battery and Combat Train, 2nd Battalion, 185th Field Artillery, a unit of the 34th Infantry Division.John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1999, page 339 In July, 1940 the unit was reorganized as Headquarters Battery, 2nd Battalion, 185th Field Artillery. In December, 1940 the unit was again reorganized, this time as Battery F, 185th Field Artillery. In February, 1941 Battery F was federalized for World War II, this time as Battery C, 185th Field Artillery.Iowa Secretary of State, Official Register, 1941, page 369 The 185th Field Artillery served in the North African and Italian campaigns as part of the 34th Infantry Division.U.S. Army Command and General Staff College, Allied Forces, North African Theater of Operations, Order of Battle, 13 May 1943, 2009, page 3U.S. Army Command and General Staff College, U.S. 5th Army, Battle of Cassino, Order of Battle, May 1944, 2009, page 4 Battery C returned from World War II service in November, 1945. In January, 1947 it was reorganized as Headquarters Battery, 185th Field Artillery.John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1999, page 339 In 1959 Headquarters Battery was reconfigured as Headquarters Battery, 4th Battalion (Rocket Howitzer), 185th Field Artillery. In 1963 another reorganization resulted in the unit’s designation as Headquarters Battery, 4th Battalion (Howitzer), 185th Field Artillery. Headquarters Battery went through consolidation and reorganization in 1968 and became Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 34th Brigade, 47th Infantry Division.Minnesota Military Museum, The 47th “Viking” Infantry Division, 2010, page 3Center of Military History, Lineage And Honors Information Headquarters 34th Infantry Division (Red Bull), June 20, 2012 In February, 1991 the 47th Division was inactivated, and 34th Brigade was re-designated as 2nd Brigade, 34th Infantry Division.John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1999, page 339 Honors Algeria-French Morocco (World War II)John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1999, page 339 Recent events Prior to 2005, 2nd Brigade was organized as an Air Assault Brigade. In that configuration it consisted of three infantry battalions including 2nd Battalion, 135th Infantry in Minnesota. In addition, 1st Battalion, 194th Field Artillery, the 334th Forward Support Battalion and an Engineer company were part of 2nd Brigade’s direct support.34th Infantry Division Association, Order of Battle, 2004, March 20, 2004 After the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks individuals and units from 2nd Brigade deployed as part of the Global War on Terrorism, including Operations Noble Eagle, Iraqi Freedom, Enduring Freedom, and New Dawn.Minnesota national Guard, Decade of change transforms Red Bulls, 2013 When 2nd Brigade was reorganized as a modular infantry brigade combat team (IBCT) in 2005, 1st Battalion, 194th Field Artillery and the reorganized 334th Brigade Support Battalion became part of the brigade’s task organization. The change to an IBCT also included removing 2nd Battalion, 135th Infantry from the task organization and adding 1st Squadron, 113th Cavalry.Global Security, 2nd Brigade Combat Team, 34th Infantry Division, accessed June 28, 2013 2nd Brigade has continued its Air Assault tradition. In 2010 and 2011 the 2nd Brigade served in Afghanistan.Des Moines Register, Iowa works on coping after Guard deploys, October 21, 2009 During this deployment the organization conducted "Operation Bull Whip," a successful Air Assault mission in Laghman Province.Defense Video and Imagery Distribution System, ANA, coalition forces work side by side during Operation Bull Whip, March 27, 2011 Task organization As of 2013, 2nd Brigade’s task organization includes: 2nd Brigade Headquarters and Headquarters Company; 1st Battalion, 133rd Infantry Regiment; 1st Battalion, 168th Infantry Regiment; 1st Squadron, 113th Cavalry Regiment; 1st Battalion, 194th Field Artillery Regiment; 334th Brigade Support Battalion; and 2-34th Special Troops Battalion.Denison Bulletin-Review, Iowa’s Red Bulls Recognized for “Substantial Contribution” With DoD Citizen Patriot Unit Award, September 21, 2012 References 2 2 2